Such an assembly is known from DE-PS 26 28 865 which provides for the use of gripping devices to accomplish the coupling. The gripping devices are adapted to be opened and closed by a drive motor and spindles including spindle nuts. The electrical connection in the known case is made by way of a multipole plug which comprises a plurality of plug and socket contacts. This known means is intended for use in nuclear plants to connect supply lines of a rail-bound vehicle.
An electrical plug connector which includes a single multipole plug member is known from DE-PS 25 59 774.
In many branches of industry electrical plug connections must be actuated without permitting any human to have direct access to them. This is true in particular of nuclear and chemical plants. Generally that requires additional handling means, such as electromechanical manipulators, active coupling systems and the like to carry out the coupling procedure, as shown also by DE-PS 26 28 865. The use of active coupling systems moreover makes it necessary to provide further auxiliary drive means (e.g. draw-in spindles) which in turn need their own power supply. As a result, a greater number of individual conductors are needed in the lead wires and the dimensions of the cable storage facility suffer accordingly. Moreover, the reliability of the whole system is affected by the additional drive means. The same is true of the manipulators whose reliability often is not as one would wish for.
In the remote operating technique of nuclear installations there is a remote manipulating system which employs a crane. The crane hook may be utilized to grasp a great variety of working tools, transport them to their job location, and hold them there in proper position during work. The crane hook further is suitable to take up pieces for exchange and convey them. This is an extremely sturdy system, it is easy to handle, and can be adapted to the most varied tasks. However, difficulties are being encountered with this system when it comes to making and breaking electrical connections between power supply means, control lines, etc. and operating equipment, such as electrical tools to be carried by the crane.